1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive suspension system for increasing roll safety, and more particularly to an automotive suspension system for increasing roll safety adapted to restrict twist at a tip portion of a leaf spring when an automobile is tilted to one direction to thereby increase strength of the leaf spring with generation of a stabilizing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an automotive suspension system serves to connect an axle and a body to adequately attenuate vibration or shock of the axle received from road surface while a vehicle is running, thereby improving people""s comfort riding in the vehicle and preventing damage to the body. Particularly, an automotive suspension system for trucks or buses includes side frames 1 arranged lengthwise at left and right sides of the body and leaf springs 2 fixed lengthwise to the frames 1 and mounted to an axle via a U-bolt, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Furthermore, the automotive suspension system is of course mounted with a stabilizer mounted at a tip and an axle for fixing both tip ends in order to decrease rolling of the body.
However, there is a problem in a heavy-duty vehicle such as truck or the like in that, when the vehicle rolls around, careening caused by centripetal force according to weight of overloaded cargoes or high speed of the vehicle cannot be coped by a restoring force of a stabilizer, resulting in possible overturn of vehicle. Consequently, it is imperative that a suspension system is developed with a stabilizer with a notion of increased restoring force thereof to obtain safety of the vehicle at all events.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automotive suspension system for increasing roll safety adapted to restrict a twist at a tip portion of a leaf spring when an automobile rolls around to thereby increase strength of leaf spring with generation of stabilizing function.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided an automotive suspension system comprising leaf springs fixed lengthwise on side frames arranged lengthwise at left and right sides of a body with the central portion thereof being mounted to an axle, a stabilizer mounted with both edges being mounted at ends of the axle to decrease rolling of the body, wherein serration is respectively formed at the internal surface of a spring eye that forms an end of the leaf spring and at the outer surface of a spring pin for corresponding insertion therebetween and a hitching edge is formed at its lower portion being protruded by eliminating the upper portion of the leaf spring in a semicircular shape, so that an insertion hole is formed with a stopper being protruded toward the center from the top to restrict the rolling by getting the hitching edge of the spring pin to be inserted into a fixing bracket to generate a twist at the leaf spring when an automobile tilts to one direction.